Red and Sylver
by Gothic Phoenix
Summary: Um...Ginny and Draco...It's a little bit like my other hp fanfic but I don't know, I like this one better.
1. Ivory Towers

Red and Sylver

Ivory Towers

From the high silver white towers Ginny Weasley stood, staring down on the dizzying height. Her brilliant red hair piled up on her head in rivulets and silver glitter under her vibrant blue eyes. Her pearl white gaze dress flowed around her wisplike form with a blindingly white corset wrapped around her torso, lace frosting it heavily. She looked down on her ivory white hand where her silver rings glittered against the white stone. She looked up as a snowy white owl swooped towards her in the distance. She smiled slowly and stepped back as it landed in the tower with her. It hooted, looking exhausted from its long flight.

"I'm sorry I had to make you go so far Hedwig," Ginny kneeled down carefully and pulled the owl up then turned and walked down in to the tower. The owl nuzzled her pale shoulder affectionately and looked to the winding stairs down. Magical torches flared to life as she past, their blinding whiteness washing out what little color there was on the stairs and leaving no shadows dark.

"Virginia!" Somebody called from below.

"Coming Harry," Ginny called back. She finally made it to the main hallway of the upper floor and went to the railing overlooking the entrance. The castle had two great white towers on either side and two wings on either side of them. The middle part had three floors overlooking a grand entrance with wide staircases curving down on either side from the second floor. Harry Potter was standing just inside the entrance, staring up at where she appeared. He looked like he had just apperated and was just leaning his simple wood staff next to the door.

"I trust the Ministry wasn't too much of a hassle today," Ginny turned to the stairs leading down.

"It was alright, could have been better though, as usual. So, I trust Hedwig isn't too exhausted," Harry was grinning as she came back into sight on the grand left stair way with Hedwig perched on her arm.

"Oh not too much, he did have to go all the way to the Burrow and back," Ginny smiled up at the bird. She let the bird rest on the carved wood ball at the end of the staircase. Harry then picked her up and twirled her around then lightly set her back on the crimson red carpet. She was giggling happily up at him, his own happy grin returning hers.

"How can there ever be a war when I'm this happy?" Ginny asked, breathless. Harry's smile faded slowly.

"Ginny, the final battle is coming up soon, we've almost pinpointed where Voldemort is staying. He can't escape us this time but I want you to stay here. Please, I need you to stay out of this," Harry explained, Ginny frowned slightly.

"You know I can't do that," Ginny murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Please, I need you to stay here and help McGonagall and Snape with keeping back reinforcements," Harry pulled back to looked deep into her eyes.

"Alright but only because you asked me," Ginny finally answered, he grinned and kissed her forehead, they then walked up the stairs.

Ginny stood with Prof. McGonagall on one side, Prof. Snape on the other. Both hadn't changed a bit in the eight years she's known them. She had just graduated from Hogwarts a year before and moved in with Harry in the mansion he had built almost immediately. They had been dating forever and were contemplating marriage. Life was just starting for them while it seemed the Professors were just immortal. Immune to the passages of time and walked dignified through each year. Before them was a round crystal clear pool with a picture of the front lines of the war in it. Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron were the easiest to pick out, each surrounded by followers of the good side as they tried putting themselves in danger, each time being pulled back by their adoring entourage. Ginny was dressed in a heavy white silk brocade dress with long bell sleeves and a high Chinese collar. She contrasted rather well with Snape's customary black. Ginny had pulled her long red hair up in a cinnamon bun at the back of her head with clear hair sticks through it.

"Look," McGonagall pointed to the dark side, Voldemort finally came on the scene. The professors both had disgusted scowls on their faces and Ginny stared transfixed at the evil visage of the current greatest enemy to the wizarding world.

"Do you think it's time we joined in?" Snape spoke up quietly on her left.

"No, we were told only to come in if more of the dark side appeared," McGonagall growled, Snape fell silent, a dark frown on his face.

Something was wrong, Ginny could tell as she stared closer into the pool, focusing on the evil lord. His wand was still hidden as he advanced towards Harry. The hero turned and stopped, waiting for his long opponent to reach him. Dumbledore suddenly appeared between them and Voldemort's wand appeared. They dueled, everyone around them giving the two room. They threw tons of different spells, most of them Ginny had never seen before until suddenly Voldemort threw a spell at Harry, Dumbledore lunged towards Harry, catching the spell full on. All three of the watchers let out cries. Harry got up from Dumbledore; suddenly Ginny was on the battlefield, her wand in her hand as she watched her Harry advance on Voldemort. She raised her wand, the sounds of the battlefield drowning out her cries as she dashed forward towards the two.

TBC.

Don't worry…I'll get the rest out soon enough.


	2. Crymson Towers

Chapter 2

Crymson Towers

Draco looked up as he flew through his main gardens. He had a forest green pea coat flying behind him as he looked over at Malfoy Manor. His father was given the Dementor's Kiss after Voldemort came out fully. The Ministry had gotten scared and killed off all of the accused death eaters in Azkaban. Everything had instantly gone to Draco and he had grown up from then on. He had refused the Dark Mark from Voldemort but supported him in order for the dark lord to spare him. It was a pretty good deal, now that he thought about it. He was going into battle tomorrow and was surprisingly looking forward to it. He hoped Harry Potter did kill off the old bugger and let him live his life the way he wanted to. Of course, he wouldn't mind if his old rival joined him. Draco finally landed among the maroon roses, on the strawberry colored rock path leading into the rose maze and shaded his eyes to look up as his owl swooped towards him. He frowned darkly as it landed on his arm and held out a black envelope tied to his leg. Draco untied it and walked into the rose maze, leaving his broom leaning against the marble bench outside of it.

"Dear Lord Malfoy, there will be a final meeting tonight to go over the final plans for the battle tomorrow. Since you insist on staying in your mansion instead of on the battle field with us, we will be beginning our meeting at midnight." Draco read out loud then sighed and looked up at the beautiful statue in the center of the maze. A woman with flowing robes and wide grey wings outstretched, her arms rose to the heavens in an eternal plea. Draco laid the black paper down on the base of the statue then walked off to get his broom. He gave one last glance at the statue then disappeared around the corner.

"Draco darling," his mother called as Draco went up to his room to get dressed. She had a long midnight blue heavy robe on with matching azure earrings dangling from her pale ears. Her long carefully shaped white blonde hair held up with a blue and black comb. She was standing by the railing as he passed her, her cold blue eyes ringed in black makeup.

"Yes mother?" Draco stopped and looked back at her.

"Are you going to be fighting tomorrow?" She asked, her thin pink lips pressed together tightly.

"Of course, it's my duty," Draco answered her, she nodded, looking down. Draco then turned and continued up to his room. He went into his green and silver decorated room and opened his closet. He pulled out his black velvet cloak with the silk lining and pulled off his pea coat. He then slipped on his floor length cloak and went over to the mirror. His silver white hair falling almost into his ice blue eyes as he pulled up the deep hood and checked it so it wouldn't in any way reveal what he looked like. He hated the death eater costume and since he technically wasn't one, he didn't have to wear it. He nodded to his completely disguised self and pulled out his wand, apparating out of his mansion and into London. He stood staring up at the sign reading Knockturn Alley in Daigon Alley. He gave the old sign a smirk and walked past it. He went from shop to shop, buying a couple things and talking to a few people. When he came out, someone grabbed his arm.

"Master Malfoy, the Dark Lord wishes to see you in his tower," the old hag hissed, Draco sneered at the old woman and turned away from her.

"He said he wanted you to be there immediately," she called after him. Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the slowly approaching twilight. He sighed and pulled out his wand, apparating to Voldemort's tower. It was a simple tower done in a dark red stone. Four jagged points pierced the dark skies above it and dead grass surrounded the stone courtyard. Draco walked up the wide red steps and knocked on the heavy crimson door. It slowly creaked open and a stooping man stood there waiting for him.

"Master Malfoy, good of you to respond so quickly," the man had a low sneaky voice to match his face. He gestured for him to come in; Draco walked past him and looked up at the human skeleton chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

"Malfoy," Voldemort was descending the winding stairs towards him.

"My Lord," Draco bowed his head.

"I wanted to talk to you before the meeting. To stop here before going on to the battlefield. We've been fighting hard but it all comes down to tomorrow and I'll make sure of that. You are to be right behind me incase the enemy suddenly decides to attack my back or anyone else. I trust you to keep my back clear," Voldemort trailed off, his snake like face looked almost human but not quite. Draco nodded slightly.

"Good, you are the only one I know of that has the guts to stay around and get the job done, if only for your own gains. Also in the unlikelihood that I do find myself…killed, I want you to take over with Blaise Zabini, you both have been my best supporters, from your fathers on and I trust that you both will carry on my mission. Each of you have been given equal power and will rule together without any quarrel," Voldemort turned and started walking deeper into the main room of the tower where a long table stood. A lone figure was sitting at the end, the blazing fire lighting up his auburn curly hair. Blaise had an impish smile playing over his freckled features as he stared up at Draco.

"Well then, I must be off to get everything ready for the meeting tonight. Good evening gentlemen," Voldemort turned and disappeared into thin air without a sound.

"Malfoy," Blaise nodded up at Draco. He slowly pulled his hood back to look straight into Blaise's dark emerald eyes.

"Zabini, stare into my eyes, what do you see?" Draco asked quietly, Blaise's smile slowly faded.

"Death," Blaise answered truthfully.

"Trust me Blaise, you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side," Draco said simply then turned and apparated.

Draco watched as the Death Eaters had their final party together in preparation for the coming battle. Blaise was among them, a full death eater himself; he had taken his father's place after Draco had turned it down. Draco was in the shadows, among the trees, his cloak wrapped around him. He looked up at the dripping full moon above him, the rays kissing him lightly as he walked away from the fires, drinking and noise. He could barely see the crimson tower of Lord Voldemort in the distance.

The next morning Draco stood with his wand outstretched, taking down his fair share of the opposite side. He turned when the circle was just beginning. He stared as his old headmaster fell, shocked to his very core. Something suddenly caught the corner of his eye just then. He looked over to see a red headed angel running towards him. She was almost blinding in her white dress, her pretty full mouth open. She was going to try to get herself killed. Draco suddenly dodged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist as Harry and Voldemort cast their last spells.

She deeply struggled against him, her nails digging into his arms as her wand fell in the dirt underneath them. He held onto her tightly as both the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter fell to the mud, both unfortunately dead. Everyone had stopped fighting was had gathered around the two. The girl in his arms was screaming, tears streaming down on her ivory white face. Draco finally pulled her deeply against him, her sobs muffled by his shoulder as silence finally descended like a thick blanket among the gathered witches and wizards. The girl finally fainted and Draco picked her up off her feet and apparated out of there.

TBC

Told you it wouldn't take long.


	3. The Legend Room

The Legend Room

Life wasn't fair, it was never fair. Not for Draco Malfoy at least. He always got the short end of the stick, always got second place, never once did he shine even though he had the power to lead, the power to make people listen to him…Draco looked down on the red head in his bed, sleeping soundly. He had fed her a sleeping draught as soon as he brought her to his room then disappeared back to the battlefield.

Flashback

"My fellow witches and wizards, welcome to a new era of life. Welcome to my era. Both of your best leaders have been killed and the dark forces have also lost their leader. From this day forth I declare myself as the leader of all of you for you must have a leader. The ministry has betrayed you, keeping Voldemort in the shadows so he could grow stronger and destroy you all but he hasn't. No, you have myself to look forward to and that is all there is to it. Now, return to your homes ladies and gentlemen," Draco stood in the center of the crowd, the greatest of wizards behind him, their corpses already covered reverently.

"What have you done with my sister?" Ron Weasley suddenly spoke up, shoving his way through the slowly disappearing crowd.

"Why Mr. Weasley, I'm pleased that you've actually survived," Draco smirked slightly as he watched the red head approach him.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron growled, stopping before Draco.

"She's in good hands, don't worry about her," Draco started to turn away, Ron reached out to grab the other's arm but froze as Draco looked back on him.

"Do you doubt my word?" Draco asked darkly, Ron slowly shook his head, shocked and dumbfounded by the other.

"Where's Granger?" Draco finally asked him, Ron slowly looked over at the girl. She was by Ron's parents, trying to comfort them. "Return to her and your family Weasley." Draco then disappeared.

Draco looked up at the skeleton chandelier above him. He looked around at the gathered Death Eaters. They were tired, most of them taking off their masks. Blaise was boiling, anger rolling through him as he waited for his chance to confront Draco.

"Well now, you're all probably wondering what to do. Take off your robes and return to your families or your homes. I'll call on you when I need you," Draco waved them away. All of them apparated except for Blaise, Draco waited for the other to do something.

"You think you can do this by yourself? You're nothing with out us, without the death eaters, nobody will do anything you say. Nobody," Blaise hissed.

"You have no idea; I have my secret weapon Zabini. Test me if you want but in the end you'll understand that it is you who nobody will follow," Draco then turned and apparated, leaving Blaise to rant in Voldemort's tower.

Draco brushed back a strand of red hair from Ginny's face then got up and walked over to the fire place. He threw some floo powder in and called on Prof. McGonagall. She instantly responded.

"Professor," Draco dipped his head slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"As new headmistress of Hogwarts, I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion and to extend my condolences. If there's anything you may possibly need, I wouldn't hesitate to provide," Draco answered, she smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's a relief to see that you aren't drunk on your new power Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall commented.

"True power doesn't come with making enemies Professor," Draco replied then canceled his link to her. He turned back to Ginny who was just waking up. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes before stretching. She then looked around his room of polished black furniture, green and silver curtains then down on the forest green velvet comforter with a silver dragon embroidered on it. Her eyes snapped up at Draco, fear crawling over her ivory features.

"Don't worry Ms. Weasley, no one will harm you here," Draco held up his empty hands to her.

"Why am I here?" She asked, staring up at him in disbelief.

"Because I want you to be. You would have gotten yourself killed if you had interfered on the battlefield. I brought you here so you would be safe from even yourself," Draco explained.

"But you, Draco Malfoy who used to tease me all the time back in school. Who used to taunt me, play pranks on me and make my life miserable just for being Ron's sister," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes but that was then when I had to keep up an image. When first my father then Voldemort hovered over my every move. Now I can show everyone the person I have truly become. I'm not who you think I am," Draco explained.

"How about I wait and see who this new person turns out to be," Ginny crossed her arms and smirked up at him; Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"I want to show you something," Draco said one night after one of the big parties he held at his mansion. They were mostly to get people used to the idea that Draco Malfoy was a new force in the wizarding world and there was no one who could match him in this new era.

"What is it?" Ginny breathed, grinning as Draco led her down one of the many winding halls in the mansion. He just grinned back and opened one of the numerous doors along the hall. Ginny had been living with Draco for a few weeks. He wouldn't let her leave yet, couldn't let her leave. Her long cream colored evening gown flowed behind her as she past him into the room. She had red and silver glitter lightly dusted on the apples of her cheeks and her long red hair was pulled up in a French knot. She looked back on Draco, amazed.

"I made it after the battle; I had to give myself something to remind me of who I was. What made me what I was," Draco explained, finally entering in after her. He had a long form fitting robe on with silver embroidered dragons along the hem, and a black silk cloak over it all.

"Draco, it's beautiful," Ginny murmured. The room held all sorts of things from Hogwarts. The entire collection of school books along a low cherry wood book case plus a few extra books. On top of it were pictures of Quidditch, Professors and other classmates. His cauldron stood in a corner on an ornate metal stand with an old broom leaning against it. His school trunk sat against the adjoining wall underneath a black wood apothecary table with more pictures covering the top. In the other corner was a stand holding his Nimbus 2000 from when he first got on the Slytherin Team. On the next wall was a simple mirror with pictures surrounding it. Covering the floor was a huge rug with all four house crests on it.

"Look," Draco pointed to one of the larger pictures covering the walls. It was a game of quidditch being played out between Slytherin and Gryffindor, a picture from above.

"You took this?" Ginny asked, he nodded.

"Of course, I took most of them except obviously the ones I'm in. I don't know, they all remind me that I can't go back to when I depended on other people. I have to make my own way through this world now without anyone's help," Draco explained.

"That's not true, you have your father's money to help you," Ginny grumbled, looking to him, he shrugged.

"Money can only go so far. It can't convince everyone that you're right. I should know. My father used his money to try to make everyone think Voldemort was right. Look how it turned out," Draco pointed out.

"Yes but money still talks," Ginny looked back to the pictures, picking out Dumbledore, Snape, Harry Potter, the Golden Trio…it's like he took pictures of everyone in the school.

"I took this one at the ministry, it's the only one dated after Hogwarts," Draco picked up one of the framed ones off the table. It was of Harry and her, walking through one of the many offices. Both bundled up in muggle clothes, Harry was smiling down on her as they continued on forever through the overcrowded offices.

"You were at the ministry?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Of course, I go there quite often to pick up on the latest news on Harry Potter and so forth. Gathered a few pictures of your expansive home. Never thought that Harry Potter would ever buy such a flashy home," Draco looked to her.

"Well he bought it for me. He wanted me to have a place to stay that was away from all the reporters, all the nosey people so I wouldn't have to go through what he went through," Ginny explained.

"So he bought you a castle?" Draco raised a blonde eyebrow, she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ginny shook her head.

"Actually it does, Virginia, it's your castle," Draco said, she looked up at him, disbelief scrawled on her face.

"How is it…?" Ginny shook her head.

"It's all yours well…except for the money, that's technically your families. Harry willed everything to you and your family because he never had a real family of his own. He wanted the Weasleys to have it. He knew his family didn't deserve it," Draco explained.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"Like I said, I keep up on everything when it comes to Harry Potter. While you've been here, your family has been fighting with Harry's living relatives for Harry's things. I let them do the dirty work and kept you here. You don't need to be in that battle," Draco explained.

"Why are you doing this for me? Why protect me? Why keep me here?" Ginny asked, Draco slowly walked towards her and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Because I need you. I need someone to stay by my side," Draco explained, leaning towards her.

"Draco…what are you…" Ginny breathed, he brushed his lips along her's tentatively. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. They stood there, letting the kisses get deeper and deeper until suddenly Ginny pulled back.

"No…I can't. Draco, you understand?" Ginny pleaded, looking up at him. He slowly nodded and let her walk out.

TBC


End file.
